


The Sin of Inaction Has Old Roots

by sarasa_cat



Series: Even the Littlest Monsters - Tidbits [1]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Family Issues, Father Figures, Fear, Gen, Science, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/sarasa_cat
Summary: Vincent's penchant for inaction began when he was young.





	The Sin of Inaction Has Old Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100 on DW: Prompt: #23 - Deadly Sin: Sloth

Vincent did not know if he loved his father, but he did know he secretly feared him. This was true even though his father hardly spoke harsh words and never raised an open hand. His father treated him with exuberance and encouragement yet Vincent shrank into the shadows, avoiding expectations of continuing Dr. Grimoire Valentine’s world famous work. 

Vincent did exactly what his parents and teachers expected, exactly to the letter. No more, no less. One might call this passiveness but no one could accuse him of indolence, at least not until his father’s funeral which Vincent failed to attend.


End file.
